The real Marlene Mackinnon
by sweetnothingshappen
Summary: Who was the real Marlene Mackinnon and how does she help save Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story guys- the others are coming but this one is sorta down to some pictures I've been drawing not sure the precise direction that this will go in but hopefuly yous enjoy it!**

Hermione was sitting at the black lake watching the drumstrang ship. She would be meeting Victor in one hour but she had decided she needed some time to clear her head. She had found the spot that she went to as a first year the same as it had always been. She leant against the rock that seemed so soft yet it was still as hard as any other. Her mind began to wander knowing that she always made sense of it. Before she got very far she saw a glow come from the island in the middle of the lake. It seemed to wave before becoming clearer and smaller- and coming straight for her. She sat against the rock not knowing what it was but she could tell it was powerful and gaining speed as it hurtled forward. As it came within twenty feet it slowed and by the time it reached her it was gentle and Hermione suddenly felt peaceful. It was a ball of blue light and it wavered ever so slightly as she stood up to inspect it. She could remember something about spirit balls- a ghost that feels it must hid stays as a ball of magic until safe. The ball circled her and then floated towards the castle. Hermione followed it hoping that it would reveal itself. She had also read something about blue being safe and serene whereas red could indicate an alternative motive. She wandered after it remembering this bit of information not sure where it would lead her. It took her round to the side of the castle near where the Beauxbatons were camped. She hoped that none of them would see her as she followed the orb into a secret passage way. The boys had never mentioned it but then again they were only going by what Fred and George had said. She muttered a quick lumos as the corridor had no light to see by and she began to feel cold and also wonder why she had followed this thing in the first place. The ghost ball came to a portrait and went straight through before it swung open to allow Hermione in. As she came in and it closed the ball began to transform. It grew and Hermione saw that it was a young woman. Her hair was long and rather busy, her body slim and her eyes large. As colour began to seep into her features Hermione gasped. The girl's hair was auburn and full of curls and her eyes were the deepest green which she knew from somewhere but she couldn't place her finger on it.

The woman smiled at her. "You must be Hermione."

Hermione gave a weak nod. The woman in front of her sat down on one of the sofas in the room. The woman beckoned her over.

"Now dear this is all so very confusing." She went over to the bookcase pulling out a book, leafing through it.

"Wait ghosts can't do that, how are you sitting down?" Hermione didn't feel threatened in fact she felt at home.

"That is because I am not a true ghost. I am an angel."

"Really? But we got told that they don't exist…Who are you though, how do you know me?"

"My name is Arianna Dumbledore and this is the story of how I died."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. There is another chapter already underway since I've finished one of my fics recently so I'm now more focussed on this! Please give feedback! **

"Wait, you're a Dumbledore. I thought the professor was never married I mean there's rumours but they aren't true are they?"

"It's complicated. I was never known as a Dumbledore. My alias was Marlene Mackinnon. I married Gregor Mackintosh just before my death. Before we get to that though I'll show you this." She held a book bound in leather that looked similar to a photo album.

The first picture was of a baby wrapped up in blankets her eyes closed and her mouth ajar. She wriggled slightly under the camera. "Is that you Arianna?"

"Yes these all are it'll explain who I am perfectly."

The next photo was one of a baby smiling, a single tooth showing. She seemed to be laughing.

The next photo was of Dumbledore throwing her up in the air over him. He had a large smile and his hair was dark grey similar to the hair growing on his daughters head. Arianna was reaching out trying to grab his beard.

As the page turned Hermione let out a little gasp. "That can't be, no, she's your mother? I mean the eyes are hers? McGonagall?"

Arianna nodded as she saw her younger self being offered an ice cream as she played with her mother's brooch. Her mother's hair was black and she wore a light sundress. She looked up at the camera giving a deep smile as Arianna shoved the ice cream into her face before the act started up all over. Hermione was surprised at how different she looked smiling like that. Her whole face light up and her eyes looked brighter even in black and white. Arianna's hair had started to grow in curls but she must have been around a year old.

The photo after had Poppy holding a giggling Arianna was more hair. Arianna was wearing a ribbon that would have been green or blue by the looks of the grey in the photo.

Arianna smiled down at the next photo. Dumbledore had her in one arm as she tugged at his beard trying to get his attention. He had his other arm around the waist of his wife. They were locked in a kiss that they both broke looked at their daughter and then finally at the camera. Hermione recognised the trees and tables behind them as the usual Christmas decorations. She smiled seeing that Arianna was obviously well loved.

The photo after was of the little girl wrapped up but her scarf flying slightly in the wind and snow falling all around her. "That was the photo that dad always kept of me. He said the day he took it was so special. I can't even remember when he took it."

There was another next to it. Arianna was standing hands on hips glaring into the camera. She looked exactly like a particular professor. "Ahh my mother's glare, I suppose you've seen it enough?"

"Yes a few times. It's usually directed at other people but occasionally I see it." Arianna chuckled.

"My first set of robes- blue like the sea." Arianna was standing her arms outstretched in front of her mouth before giving a little twirl and laughing. McGonagall smiled at her before resting a hand on her stomach which was clearly visible underneath her robes.

The next photo was one of Arianna peering over a cot into see a baby sleeping soundly. McGonagall looked incredibly proud, her hair pulled into a loose braid. "That was when my brother was born. His name was Malcolm Brian. He was two hours old. I was five." Arianna's voice quavered slightly as if she was upset.

She turned the page quickly. She was lying in a big bed presumably her parents with one eye opened whilst the other was closed. She had a mischievous smile one similar to the one that Dumbledore did when the desserts came out at the end of the feasts.

The next one Dumbledore was holding his daughter on a broom. She had a determined look on her face as she clasped the broom waiting to get the chance to move. AS Dumbledore let go he gave a silent cheer. She moved slowly before it started again. All of the photos had been wizarding ones and so was the next one.

Arianna ran up to the camera her face covered in makeup. Hermione laughed she had a similar one in her dads office.

The next one was similar to one earlier in the album. Except Dumbledore held the baby who had black hair and his eyes matched his fathers. Arianna was standing in front of them offering an ice cream to her brother her father delighted as his son reached out for it. Arianna smiled tracing her hand over the corners of photo remembering her childhood. The next photo was similar to an earlier one too. Her mother held her brother in her arms as he reached up for the floating candles in the great hall and she had her other hand stroking her daughter's cheek. Arianna was held by her father and he had his arm wrapped around his wife again. He was broadly smiling into the camera. "We only ever saw the castle in the holidays or late on Christmas eve where we always had a photo taken. Dad was so worried about us being discovered especially during the war."

The next photo showed Arianna and her brother. The next photo started with a door. As it swung open two children stopped playing getting a surprise as it opened.

The photos suddenly change. Arianna grew quickly. The next photo was one of her and her parents and brother. Brian was standing at her elbow but he must have been around five making Arianna around ten. "That was just before we left for Kings cross. Mum and Dad put on a glamour so they could take me. That was the day I became Marlene. Marlene Mackinnon. Brian was so desperate to come. We had been taught by our house elf, Twinkie, and so we knew everything that anyone else did. Mum and dad didn't teach us any magic early. Twinkie was a fantastic teacher- Mum found her just before I was born. She lived with me in a little cottage in Hogsmeade. When Mum started teaching at the school she would come back in time for bedtime. Dad didn't make her head of house until Brian started school so she could always go home at night. I remember the trouble I used to get into."

The next photo though was of Arianna in Gryffindor common room. She was sitting beside two people who looked familiar. "Of course I was sorted into Gryffindor with molly and Arthur. Molly was a Prewitt in those days. We were best friends. I remember the tricks her brother used to pull."

The next photo was of Arianna levitating a feather showing her parents and brother in what looked like Dumbledore's study. They were cheering and clapping she had the same look of determination that she had had when riding a broom for the first time. The next one was of her riding a broom stick carrying the qauffle. She scored before turning back to wave at the person taking the photo. Her robes were similar to Harry's although not identical. "I was quidditch captain from sixth year. Molly took this photo- I must have been in fourth year or so."

As she turned the face she had a radiant smile as she hugged her brother. Her lips looked darker probably redder and her eyelashes longer. Brian looked older and was probably around 11. He was wearing Hogwarts robes although he hadn't been sorted. Hermione guessed it was his first day. Arianna said nothing and turned the page. The next photo was a picture of her and her parents both of them now wearing glasses and her father's hair greyer. She was showing of a prefects badge to the camera. The pride almost seemed to radiant from the photo. Arianna sighed before turning the photo to one that was similar except she looked a couple of years older. She was wearing a black set of robes and stood with her parents. "My last day. Mum gave me my first proper hat."

The next photo was one of her and her mother. McGonagall was smiling at her and the camera. Just below it on the same page was one of her and her parents. Brian was wearing a set of quidditch robes with GB. "He was in the under 18 squad before the accident. That was his last game. I remember mum refused to look at it for ages. This is the reason I came to you Hermione. Harry is in the same danger my brother was. He was killed in the last tournament. He was sixteen, older than harry."

"But I thought they finished it years ago… I mean there's not been a champion in two hundred years."

"He died during the first task. Dad cancelled it saying there would never be another one. Mum was devastated. I remember her face. She couldn't even scream." Arianna had started to cry softly cradling the photo album to her chest. Hermione looked at her not sure whether to try to comfort her or to leave.

"I'm so sorry. I can't help him though. The tasks are a secret."

"I'll tell you at the end of my story. Anyway she went onto the next picture. Arianna was standing in a white dress, a veil covering her face. Her parents stood either side smiling proudly. The photo underneath was of her and another man. "I became an auror and well I married Gregor after finishing school. Mum and dad were so proud. We joined the order of the phoenix before we got married. I was twenty-four. Three years after Brian died."

The final page was of Dumbledore and McGonagall holding bundle cooing over it. "That was in 1979. My husband and I were murdered in 1981 just four months before the war ended."

"And your baby?"

"She was- actually that's a story for another day. Now you have to read up on surviving in water, find something anything, Harry will need it. That's all I've heard my mother talk about."

"Okay I'll try." Hermione turned to leave.

"Wait! I have one last question before you go Hermione." The young witch stopped and waited patiently. "Were they good to you?"

"Sorry? Were _who_ good to me?"

"Your parents."

"Yes I suppose why?"

"I'll tell you next time now go I'm starting to fade. If you keep going left you'll come to the transfiguration courtyard."

Hermione left somewhat perplexed by the whole experience.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is sorta turning into a second "The truth about Hermione granger." I might change everything around a bit but I'm not sure if I will. Would love some feedback!**

Hermione never looked at Dumbledore and McGonagall the same again. She didn't say a word to anyone but spent more in the library looking for anything on water. She hassled harry to work out work the clue was. She had thought about asking victor but decided not to. So when she returned to her reading spot a few weeks later she wasn't entirely surprised to be revisited by the ghost ball. This time it went straight past her and took her to the same room. When Arianna appeared she smiled at Hermione warmly. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No not exactly. Harry isn't listening to me very well. He's no closer to knowing than I am. The library has been very little help. Moody is helping him though."

"Alastair Moody?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He was a friend of Mum and Dads. I worked him for a while. He's a good man."

"Well he's our new teacher." Hermione had something to ask though. Something that was niggling at the back of her mind. "What did you mean when you asked about my parents?"

Arianna sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Hermione there's something that you need to know."

She guided Hermione down to the sofa. Hermione was surprised that she could feel Arianna's hands on her arms. "You are not who you think you are. Your second name isn't Granger. It's Mackintosh. Your parents aren't really John and Jean. I think you know who they are."

"But how…why?"

"When you were born we were so happy. We had thought about hiding you but I always wanted to be known as my father's daughter and so we didn't go into hiding even when my parents begged. Twinkie took care of you. She loved you so much. The night the death eaters came both me and your father were home. You were in bed and Twinkie was doing the ironing in the kitchen. Your father and I were playing a game of chess. We heard the blast from the door and I just … knew. I knew instantly that we were going to die. I called to Twinkie "Save Hermione!" and she just managed to get you to my father's office. By the time my parents arrived me and your father were dead, the house on fire and the death eaters gone. A muggle neighbour had called the fire crew and ambulance. Your father and I were taken to the local muggle hospital where your grandparents came with you. As they went to leave they saw the grangers. They had been in a car accident- their fifteen month old daughter died but they survived. Your mothers scar on her left arm was from the accident. You took a shining to them straight away. Mum started speaking to them and a few weeks later they adopted you. I've watched you every day but to speak to you, hear you. You look so much like your father, hardly like me at all. Except that glare you give harry and Ron."

"Wait… I can't, you can't."

"Oh Hermione you are. Here take this to my mother. She'll explain it all."

"Come with me, please."

"I can't. She can't see me. It would destroy her. Understand Hermione she has lost everything. Go to her. Tell her harry is in danger- the dark lord is rising. The competition needs to end. Someone will die. Please Hermione I need you to be brave. Make sure harry knows what the task is. I don't know if I can come back- you were never supposed to know. Be brave. Know that I will always watch over you…I'm fading, good bye."

Hermione reached out to her mother but she was gone. Her mother. But Jean Granger was her mother. Not some hallucination. She took the book anyway and left heading to the library or to McGonagall she wasn't quite sure who to turn to.


End file.
